


Шут и шоколад

by Knightess_of_Cainhurst



Category: Blood+ (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, F/M, Fandom Kombat 2020, Femdom, Missing Scene, Pre-Canon, fandom Antagonists 2020, все персонажи вовлеченные в сцены сексуального характера являются совершеннолетними, преканон, пропущенная сцена, фемдом
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:20:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26088586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knightess_of_Cainhurst/pseuds/Knightess_of_Cainhurst
Summary: Так ли подходит ей подобный подарок? Или всё же он годится на один раз?
Relationships: Diva/James Ironside
Kudos: 4
Collections: Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020, Драбблы/Мини высокого рейтинга Антагонистов





	Шут и шоколад

Подарки принято заворачивать в упаковку.  
У сегодняшнего подарка Дивы есть что-то от запаха её крови, который он явно старался заглушить; пара знакомых ноток, собственный шлейф из пота, чернил и бумаг; мыло из спальни для гостей, отглаженный костюм, запонки, вставленные дрожащей рукой Карла. Но ни капли её крови.

Её подарок завёрнут в слои прекрасно пошитого сатина и хлопка: сапфировый пиджак изящно подчеркнут белизной рубашки и ещё более белым платком в нагрудном кармане. В рассеянном мерцании камина белизна отдаёт золотом, точно фольга. А, точно! Синяя обёртка, золотая фольга ― так у людей упаковывают хороший шоколад.

Вполне подходящая обёртка для её нового шевалье.

А значит, его нужно распробовать — хотя, впервые проглотив шоколад, Диве очень хотелось запить его кровью: оказалось, он пристаёт к нёбу и усиливает жажду, а ещё незабываемо горчит, если не пережёвывать и откусить половину плитки.

Распаковывать свой подарок Дива начинает с платочка. Выдернув его из кармашка, она заявляет:

― Тебе это не нужно. Раз тебя выбрал Амшель, ― тёмные глаза новичка следят за ней слишком живо, чтобы считать это за покорность, ― значит, ты на что-то годишься. Развлеки меня!

Выпавшая из шёлкового платка записка лежит на ладони её подарка. Так, как будто не сама Дива пыталась поймать её за миг до того, как бумажка коснётся паркета. На бумаге с фиолетовыми чернилами ― лишь одно слово.

«Джеймс»

Настоящее имя для настоящего решения. Лишь после этого Дива обходит его кругом, думая, что это будет занятно, пускай и раньше Амшель подпускал к ней лишь претендентов, заранее опробованных на клык и на деле.

Всё равно у Дивы всегда есть неоспоримое право передумать.

― Интересно. Ну тогда, дорогой Джеймс, начни снимать с себя что-нибудь.  
Дива готовится к сюрпризам: что покажет такой приказ? Будут ли гаснуть из-за малейшего жеста все попытки сопротивления? Каково ему слышать приказы, кажущиеся лишь капризом? Каков он под одеждой?

Увы, всё начинается банально — с пуговиц, и Джеймсу вовсе нет никакого резона возражать.

Он нетороплив и методичен в жестах, молчалив, и, чтобы не заскучать, Дива решает вмешаться.

Чуть позже — когда Джеймс уже расстегивает на себе пиджак и четко, точно линоваными строчками в тетради, двигаются его пальцы, высвобождающие белоснежные пуговицы из петлиц. Дива смотрит на то, как мерно дышит его грудная клетка, как плотно сомкнуты губы и кажутся высеченными из камня его ноги, какие у него коричневые соски, похожие на те, что бывают в шоколадном драже, и насколько сильно они отличаются от ее белой, тонкокожей груди. На ощупь получается обычное тело, не чета Амшелю, всхрапывающему под ней, дергающемуся почти каждой напряжённой мышцей. Но Дива любит новое трогать, пробовать, смаковать.

А Джеймс ровно, как по линейке, становится на колени, смотря немигающим взглядом. Воздух из его ноздрей бьет ей прямо в видимый под струящейся белой тканью живот. С челки Дивы на лоб шевалье капает дождевая вода и искрится в свете камина, греющего заставленную до ощущения духоты комнату.

― Кто я тебе? ― обычный вопрос для новенького, но Диве уже настолько забавно, что она готова прижать ко рту ладошку, облаченную в атласную перчатку до локтя, чтобы не захихикать.

От белизны рубашки два шоколадных соска на его коже кажутся еще темней, а влажный от налипшей к телу ткани (Амшель злился, что она сбежала от него под дождь и даже новенькому пришлось её ловить, вот глупый!) живот ― еще сильнее втянутым.

― Мать и возлюбленная, ― точно пытаясь быть в одной тональности с монотонно стучащим по стеклу дождём, отвечает Джеймс.

― Ты знаешь, что каждый из моих шевалье делает всё, что умеет?

― Да, ― тон новичка сливается с частыми каплями.

― Покажи-ка, что умеешь ты сам.  
Пауза заставляет Диву нарочито медленно зевать. Разве он не понимает? Неужели её новенький ни на что не годится? Видимо, придётся звать Амшеля, а следом и Соломона. Скучать из-за новой игрушки она не намерена.

Шевалье берёт два края полотенца, примятого Дивой, и аккуратно стирает оставшиеся капли: в левой руке ― угол полотенца у неё между бёдер, в правой ― краешек, медленно вытирающий у сгиба локтя.

― И кто же тебе об этом рассказал?

― Я пытаюсь прислушаться к току крови в вашем теле.

Дива прикидывает: Натан ― болтун, он, пытаясь угодить, порой упоминал, как ему нравится представлять, с кем ей будет хорошо. Шуршит, расплывается чернилами записка ― под ногой новенького Дива разбирает почерк Амшеля.

«Вытрет досуха ― лучше не ломать».  
Он знает две вещи: если новенького не оттолкнут до выполнения его поручения ― значит, Диве он может понравиться и во второй раз, а если «досуха» ― значит, будет и «выжать». Он всегда улыбается, если Диву кем-то можно умотать до «хватит, я больше не хочу».

― Плохо слушаешь, ― облизнувшись, смеётся Дива, ― Мне этого мало.

― Да, ― отвечает её новая игрушка.

Ноздри «подарка» раздуваются с каждым вдохом.

Амшелю нравится ещё и её «мне сухо, это всё новенький»! За эти редкие слова он разрешает ей ломать смертных, разрешает играть с ним, улыбается и говорит, как рад, что ей хватило на сегодня.

― Тогда не ленись, пока я не передумала.

Короткий кивок ― и Джеймс выдыхает тепло, словно пытаясь её согреть.

Мало, мало!

Дива почти ёрзает в этом необъятном кресле и ждёт, пока этих рук и полотенца перестанет хватать. А затем наклоняется чуть ниже — да, ну как она не догадалась насчёт такой проверки? Это же так интересно!

В нужный момент она рывком приближается к лицу Джеймса, приникая к его приоткрытым губам соском с нежно-розовой, точно ленточки на небрежно сброшенной пелерине, ареолой. Говорят, что этот оттенок ткани трепетно зовется «безе». Но это уже все неважно, ибо он в точности повторяет все показанное. А в скрытом темнотой и расцвеченном бликами зеркале отчетливо проступает левая, из-за полутьмы еще более темная рука на другой груди, перебирающая кончиками пальцев, точно обхвативший добычу тарантул.

У новенького чуть шершавые руки, и сравнение с ласкающим ее кожу мохнатым пауком заставляет ее наклониться еще ниже, и, постанывая, закинуть одну ногу стоящему на коленях прямо на плечо. Тот дышит чаще — пока Дива на миг не отталкивает его рот от себя, и, прижимая уже собственную ладонь к левой груди, не заставляет его вжаться в себя ― уже между давящих на шею бедер. Получается так быстро, что стоящий на коленях шевалье ударяется лопатками об массивную ножку кресла и, задыхаясь, дергается.

Дергается, точно обряженный в трико и заведенный за колечко на верёвке игрушечный шут.

Разве что он слишком скучен для роли шута.


End file.
